Rape and Love
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: What happens when two girls get raped and two CID females get called in to help? Will be JAM so you have been warned. Change in the rating for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Diamond and Jaime Lee were close friends, and after a night clubbing, the two teenagers were stumbling home in the darkne

Lucy Diamond and Jaime Lee were close friends, and after a night clubbing, the two teenagers were stumbling home in the darkness. Arms linked, both dressed in mini-dresses and heels, they definitely looked glamorous. Pretty young women just having fun.

As they walked down a dark, narrow tunnel, Lucy instantly felt something wasn't right. It was confirmed when a hollow knock came from behind, followed by Jaime falling to the ground. Lucy knelt beside her, finding she was unconscious, but not able to do anything else, as she too was eventually dragged to lay down on her back. Lucy started to struggle violently, but someone was pinning her arms down. A man.

Sliding a hand up her skirt, Lucy suddenly realised what was happening, and she began squirming even more, thrashing her body from side to side. At this he began grabbing at her underwear, more forceful, more determined, while she still writhed beneath him. He roughly pushed himself inside her, making her shriek.

'Shut up!' he growled at her, getting even more rough, even more forceful. It hurt beyond belief and Lucy's world was spinning as he hit her across the face. As the pain grew steadily worse, Lucy fainted, sprawled on the ground like Jaime. Although Jaime was unaware of what was happening, the man pounced on her too.


	2. Finding the girls

Thanks to Cougaredainme and A for Antechinus for reviewing

Thanks to Cougaredainme and A for Antechinus for reviewing. This chapter's for you guys love Rosexxx

PC Diane Noble and Sgt Dale 'Smithy' Smith were called to a case of two young girls found unconscious in a tunnel. When they arrived there, a man said he'd found two teenagers, dressed in clubbing gear and plastered in make up, but their dresses were torn and dirty. As Smithy entered the tunnel, he found the two girls sprawled on the floor, their hair splayed out above their heads to look like halos. As one of them stirred, Diane entered, and knelt down to talk to her.

'Hello, can you tell me your name?' Diane whispered conscious of the fact the girl was drowsy, possibly in pain and definitely scared, due to the wide eyes on the young woman's pale and clammy face.

'Ugh…Lucy…Lucy Diamond,' the girl whimpered, tears flooding her eyes as an unbearable pain shot through her body, making her agitated.

'Lucy, Lucy, I need you to stay calm, now, what's your friend's name?' Smithy, asked, trying to keep his voice calm and level, as Diane had done. It was tricky, as the other girl was younger than Lucy, and seemed to be bleeding from the back of her head.

'Her name's Jaime…Jaime Lee, please help her, I promised her mum I'd get her home by 1 o'clock,' Lucy said, starting to let the tears that had collected on her eyelashes slide down her pale cheeks, 'she's only 15, her mum trusted me, we've been like sisters since she was born.'

'Lucy, sweetheart, calm down, we need you to stay focussed, you said Jaime was 15, how old are you?' Diane whispered, taking the shaking girls hand between her own.

'I'm 17, nearly 18, I'm fine, just help _Jaime_,' Lucy started screaming, lashing out, scared not only for her friend, but also what had happened the night before. The last thing she remembered was entering the tunnel.

'Sarge, I don't think we're suited to this case. What about DI Nixon and Jo Masters? They'd be better equipped to deal with this, what with Jo having a good record with younger victims and the DI, well, isn't she a mum?' Diane asked, aware she would have to speak quietly so she wouldn't scare Lucy even further, aware of the fact she was already terrified.

'Di, you may have a point. Look, the paramedics are here, I'll radio through for CID, ask them to meet us at St Hughes,' Smithy said, standing aside to let the paramedics look at Jaime and take Lucy. The young woman was still looking very scared, but seemed slightly more relaxed now.


	3. Lucy

When Samantha Nixon entered the small room, her DC following her, she instantly bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. A pale young woman was laid in a hospital bed, pale face and dark haired, but she was covered in cuts and bruises. Apart from that, she would have looked fine, was it not for her red-rimmed eyes and mascara streaked cheeks. Sam saw a shadow of Abigail in this girl and tears suddenly filled her eyes.

Jo Saw her superior fighting back tears, and whispered, 'Guv, if this is too difficult, I'll lead the investigation.' Sam shook her head, but the single tear that rolled down her cheek suggested otherwise.

Jo walked over to the bed, as the girl turned towards her and sat up. Trying to wipe her eyes, Jo noticed this girl was still crying, but silent tears instead of the noisy sobs she'd cried in the tunnel with Smithy and Diane.

'Okay Lucy, I'm DC Masters from Sun Hill, but you can call me Jo. This is DI Nixon, my colleague, but you can call her Samantha,' Jo whispered, aware of what had happened that very morning. 'You're going to be fine sweetheart, doctors say you'll be okay, and Jaime's alright, she's still asleep but showed signs of being conscious earlier. Now, what do you remember?' Lucy stayed silent, her blue eyes still sparkling with tears, and she was avoiding Jo's gaze. Sam walked over, all traces of tears removed from her eyes. She sat down on the bed next to Lucy, placing a gentle arm around her shoulders.

'Darling, we just want to help you. We're trained in cases involving young women, hell, I have a daughter not much older than you and Jo is brilliant when working with younger victims, perfect for working with Jaime when she wakes up. Now Lucy, we know you're scared, but if you open up and talk to us, we can help you,' Sam spoke to the girl in a hushed, calming voice whilst she held her and stroked her matted brown hair with her free hand. Jo took the hand on Lucy's other side, gently taking it in her own, running her thumb over the worn skin on the back, trying to comfort her. At these small acts of kindness, Lucy flung her arms round Sam's neck and cried heartbreaking sobs into her shoulder. Sam wrapped both her arms round the sobbing girl, whilst she looked at Jo and nodded gently. At this, Jo shakily stood up, leaving Sam looking like a protective mother, holding Lucy and telling her everything would be ok. Jo, casting a glance backwards at her superior, made her way to Jaime's little side room.


End file.
